True Destiny
by obcessivecullendisorder
Summary: What happens to Bella after Edward leaves? What about the new war between the Volturi and the Cullens? Bella's true destiny is reavealed and she isn't just a normal human anymore.
1. White Tiger

Saving the Cullens

BPOV

I was on my motorcycle on the way home from Jake's house thinking about what the just happened. How I could cause someone so much pain? Even so, how could he hurt me? How could he do that to me?

**Flashback **

_I hopped off of my bike and made my way over to Jake. I ran over and hugged him. He was really my sun. "Come take a walk with me Bella." Jake said. I nodded and we started walking towards the beach. _

_When we arrived Jake pulled me down to sit on a log. To be honest he was a little to close for my comfort. Don't get me wrong, I love Jake but like a brother, I couldn't like him like I liked Edw-him. Even if I did there was no way I am recovered enough to have a relationship. _

"_Bella I wanted to talk to you about something important." He began; I nodded for him to continue. "I am just going talk and I want you to listen and then tell me what you think. I really like you Bella. I know since Edward left you…" FLINCH "…that we have gotten closer Bella and I think you feel it to. I…uh…I love you Bella and I need you to know that I would never hurt you like that, I couldn't. I would never leave you, I could do so much better then him Bella I promise." I stared at him with disbelief in my eyes. I couldn't believe what me ears just heard. I thought for a second, I love him, not like that but I couldn't see him hurt like that if I turned him down._

"_Jake I love you like a brother, a platonic love. I just can't do it. I just…just don't love you that way Jake, I am sorry." I finished. I looked at him, it looked like his world was just smashed. Tears came to my eyes as I looked down. I looked up into his eyes as I saw his body start to shake with fury. His eyes were filled with rage._

"_DAMN IT BELLA!!! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF FREAKING CULLEN ISNT IT! HE LEFT YOU! DON'T YOU SEE, HE ISNT COMING BACK, HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU AND HE DOESN'T WANT YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!DAMN IT!!" he yelled at me. I could feel and that sobs racking through body as he minded me what happened a few months ago in those horrid woods. I stood up and started running, I could hear him trying to apologize but I didn't listen. As I came upon my bike I looked back and saw him explode into his wolf form and release a howl that made my heart break even more. I jumped on my bike and drove home as fast as I could. I couldn't believe he would say that to me, but it didn't matter how mad he got me, I still felt bad for breaking his heart._

**End Flashback**

I pulled in the drive way of my house, once in the house I ran up to my room and let the tears fall freely. It hurt so badly. And I was so angry with Jacob. Not only the pain of _him_, but know the only person who could get me out of my hole was heartbroken, in love with me, and somewhere hurting and it was all my fault. It wasn't enough that it got Jake mad when I would have one of those depressing days because it reminded him of what _he _did to me. I always missed him, all of them. It hurt to know that, who I thought was my family, had abandoned me.

I lay on my bed as my body racked with sobs. Thank god Charlie wasn't here, he was fishing (no surprise there). I cried for my hurting friend. I cried for the loss of my best friend. I cried because I really had no one. I cried over the fresh pain of Jacob opening up those slowly healing wounds. But mostly, I cried over my lost love, my soul mate, my other half, I cried over Edward (flinch).

I couldn't understand how he could just up and leave. I thought he loved me. I was so sure and positive he loved me, he told me so many times. And what about the rest of the Cullens. They were like my own family, my mother, my father, my brothers, my sisters. Not to mention my life partner.

I cried myself to sleep that night. As hard as I have tried I ended up crying myself to sleep each night. I never imagined being in so much pain. But the pain subsided as I slipped into unconsciousness and into a very vivid dream.

_I walked along a river. It was a little eerie yet peaceful. The river was flowing soundlessly, and it seemed that in that moment every problem that was burdening my mind had left, washing away from my mind. I watched as a beautiful woman came along. So beautiful that she would even give Rosalie a run for her money. She had a slender body with curves accentuating every right place, long, light brown hair, and she wore a white dress. It was long and flowed easily around her._

"_Hello, Bella. We have been waiting for you. It's about time you find out who you truly are. You have been chosen." She said with a voice that sounded like a mothers but also smooth like silk. It wasn't like a vampire's but like she really did care._

"_Wait, what do you mean chosen?" I asked "And who are you?" I continued._

"_You are destined for great power young one and it is time you come in contact with your new self. As for who I am, it will be revealed all in due time." She said, quite cryptically. _

"_Well what am I supposed to do?" I asked curiously._

"_You wait for everything to come to you. We will come to you don't worry." She said as she started moving away, back to where she came._

"_Wait, don't go. Please don't go." I pleaded. I knew that I was going to miss her. To be honest, it was like I already loved her like a mother._

"_Don't worry we will see each other soon. I promise." She said as she, literally, vanished into thin air._

_I walked along the river. I stuck my feet in the crystal clear water as I thought about what she said. What exactly was I chosen to do? What made me so powerful? Why was I chosen? What made me so special? I was always a wall flower. I was plain. _

_As I sat there and contemplated these thoughts I saw something make its way over to where I was. As the mist around the figure started to clear, I could make out that it was something with four legs. As it came closer I could make out stripes, black stripes. I could finally see it was a cat, a big cat. The cat made its way to the edge of the water on the other side of the water; it had its paws in the water. When I really looked at it I saw that it was a gorgeous white tiger. Its icy blue stare seemed to seep into my soul. All of a sudden everything went cold including the water. The scene before me wasn't beautiful anymore. I felt a chill going up my spine. I looked back to the white tiger and I could hear my heart beat pounding in my ears. The tiger was looking at me like I was its prey. I stood up and slowly started backing away. It started stalking me. In the next instant the beautiful tiger lunged at me. I threw up my hands out in front of me out of instinct and self defense and screamed._

I lunged forward, screaming as I look in the sights of my bedroom. As I looked up I thought I saw something swift move from my one side of my room to out the window. At first I thought it was him, but then remembered that I didn't notice anything distinct about the figure as I saw it fled from my room. I was sitting upright on my bed and drenched in my own sweat. I decided to take a shower to unwind. For some reason I couldn't shake that dream. I kept mulling over the same questions as I did in my dream as the scorching water loosened the muscles in my back, neck, and shoulders.

Once my shower was over I looked towards the clock on my bedside table and it read 4 a.m. I decided that it was obviously too early to wake up and I crawled back into bed. As I was starting to fall asleep I silently prayed the white tiger wouldn't come back to haunt my dreams tonight.


	2. Eyes?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my ideas **

Chapter 2

I woke up again around 9 a.m. and I felt like crap. I was slowly retreating back into my hole. I was becoming nothing. I was shell again and wasn't a good thing at all. I got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I wasn't paying full attention, I sure I looked like a zombie, I even felt like one. I went downstairs to make myself breakfast. Charlie was still fishing, so I wouldn't have to worry about him until Sunday, and it was only Saturday.

I went through the whole day not really aware of what I was doing. It was like his leaving all over again. I just did what I supposed to do. A little past 1 in the afternoon, after I finished my homework for the weekend, I curled up on my bed and literally let my emotions take over. I sat there for hours just thinking about how my life ended up like this. Not only have I lost almost everyone I ever loved, but now I'm having freaky dreams about things I don't even know how to begin to explain. I wished I could just leave, I had to leave. I had to get out of the house. I had to go to the only place I still loved and it would never go any where. I had to go to the meadow.

As I got in my truck and stared driving, I looked over at the empty radio place and flashes of my birthday came back. The house being decorated. Alice bouncing up and down. The love of my life looking at me like he truly loved me. Esme acting like my own mother. And last, but certainly not least, Jasper trying to snap at me for cutting my finger. I still remember the look on everyone's faces as they had to go outside to contain Jasper or had to make sure to control themselves. They all showed regret.

The way Carlisle talked about Edward didn't really make sense. It totally contradicted what Edward said when he left. He said he believed that vampires don't have souls. They loose them when they 'die'. And Edward couldn't risk me not having a soul. He couldn't 'kill' me. Even though it would mean an eternity with him. I was brought out of my thoughts as I pulled up to the familiar path and got out of the truck.

After awhile in the woods trying to figure out which way is correct, I started to realize that I really didn't have single clue as to where the meadow is, he always ran. The only time that we went at actual human pace was when I first came here. I had to stop thinking about that day. I started to walk back when I suddenly got a gut feeling telling me I shouldn't. It wasn't like an inadequate thing either. It was like I could almost hear the voice in my head saying I shouldn't turn back and to keep trying. So I turned around again and headed in the direction the feeling told me. After another 20 minutes or so I stepped into the beautiful meadow.

All of a sudden something in me snapped. It was as if something was tearing me from the inside out. I wrapped my arms around myself in an effort to hold myself together. I was curled up in the fetal position. As the pain slowly subsided I got up, still wrapped around myself, and started thinking. I had to get it all out, at least in my mind.

I thought I knew Edward inside and out. I know I knew him. He was kind, caring, protective, gentle, loving, and probably the most selfless person I know. I mean it wasn't like he… wait a minute…he was _selfless_! Could it actually be that? I knew he loved me. He always said he loved me more than I loved him. So… after the incident did he feel like he had to protect me? Could he have really left me so I wouldn't get hurt? He always regretted me not having a normal life. He always talked about how he took so many human things from me, but didn't he see that it was all worth it, him loving me and being with me was all I needed for me sacrifice everything. Just as my hope was swelling my foot caught a rock and my face was coming closer to the ground. But my body stuck out my other foot and I caught my self. I decided take it easy and sit down before I hurt my self. Now thinking about it, I haven't really been all that klutzy. There was no doubt I should have fallen trying to find the meadow. I wonder why I haven't even stumbled in so long, well besides just now. I don't even know why I am over thinking this so much. Maybe I am starting to outgrow it, HA, I wish.

Back to Edward, who was I kidding; I really thought that he would do that. Of course he wouldn't do that. He doesn't want me. And he doesn't love me. That wouldn't actually happen. I always knew he didn't love me like I thought he actually did, as much as loved him. I never had anything to hold him. I wasn't a gorgeous vampire, and I couldn't offer him anything. I was always just a plain human. There was nothing special about me.

My head snapped up as I heard footsteps. I could tell that they were big and they were thumping. It sounded like it was something that was running. I started getting scared. I knew it wasn't a vampire because their running is smoother, they glided. It suddenly stopped; I looked over to where I thought I heard it. I could just make out something russet colored hidden within the trees.

"Who is that? Whose there?" I asked, trying to sound indifferent. On the inside I was panicking. As the russet colored figure started to closer I watched intently. For some reason it looked slightly familiar. Wondering what was going to happen. And as I was watching I could see the figure change into a human, I realized that it was a werewolf. I tried to zero in on the figure, and I could, I suddenly realized it was him. "JAKE!?" I yelled. He turned to me. And he _waved_! Seriously…he was acting like it wasn't a big deal he was here. But it was. He couldn't be here. It didn't matter if _he_ didn't love it was still _our _place and _our _sanctuary. "What are you doing here?" I asked as he came closer.

"Hi, Bells." He said. He was acting as if nothing happened with us. Like he didn't put me in all that pain. Like nothing I told him about our 'relationship' mattered. My anger was slowly rising. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous to be out here by yourself, you of all people know that, Bella." He continued.

"What does it matter the reason of why I'm here? It doesn't concern you, so why do you care Jacob?" I said, icily. But, I didn't care because the truth was I was still very hurt and I was turning that hurt into anger. He definitely deserved after what he said. He still didn't answer me. He, literally, stood there stunned into silence. "And why didn't you answer me when I first called, asking who was there?" He looked at me like I was crazy. He was looking at my eyes, not looking _into_ them, but at them. Ok, by now I was thoroughly confused.

"What happened to you Bella? And how did you hear or even see me?" he asked as he stared at disbelieving.

"What are you talking about Jacob? What do you mean about 'what happened'? And I heard when you first got here, nothing changed." I said. I was still fully confused though. I could feel my anger dissipating.

"Your eyes, they're…never mind. I…uh have to…uh go now. See you later Bella." He stuttered. He seemed really freaked out. Like one of his worst nightmares just became a reality. Without another word he raced off. I watched as he jumped into the air and his body rippled and morphed into a wolf.

I sat there dumbfounded. I thought about how weird he acted. It was like I grew another head. It was like he was disgusted me. Huh. How weird. Whatever, just another person I have to deal with for leaving. God! Now that I think about it, I am so mad. I couldn't believe him. Loosing _him _was different then loosing Jacob. Only because I loved _him_ with all my heart and soul. But, loosing Jacob wasn't as painful. I was madder at him. I was fed up with people leaving me and the excruciating pain that came with it. I never felt mad at_ him_, I should have been. But I truly did love him…alright who was I kidding, I'm still madly in love with him. But the point is that when you really love someone you have to let them go. With everything I have I really just want him to be happy. And even if it wasn't with me I could accept that. I would accept that. I have to accept that. Crap.

**Please review! I want to know what you think**

**And tell me if there are any errors. I know my last one did.**


	3. Announcement

People I know you are waiting for the next chapter just give me a few days. Please. Everything got screwed up and I am really behind. It is coming up shortly. Thank you.


	4. Angel Wings

**Please review! I want to know what you think**

**And tell me if there are any errors. I know my last one did.**

**Look guys I am so sorry. I wrote this chapter and then my computer crashed before it was saved, so then I wrote it again and got grounded for not finishing my chores.**

**But finally after weeks the third chapter is up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish I did but…oh well.**

Chapter 3

Finding my way back from the meadow was definitely easier than trying to find the meadow in the first place that's for sure. Once I got home it was already close to 6 p.m. so I decided to make some dinner. My zombie state was slowing taking over again. With Jacob still acting all weird had me on edge for some strange reason. I'm sure that how I've been acting can't be healthy, but what am I really supposed to do. But, even I can tell it's bad. The days blur together, the weeks blend in with one another, and the months, well I don't even remember how just one more week of school and we have 2 weeks off for winter break. I really don't remember any of it, only the pain. And that is partially okay because at least I don't hear or remember people talking to me. I bet a therapist would have a field day with me, well maybe not because I don't really talk to anyone.

Well now its Sunday, Charlie should be home any minute. And there's the front door opening. I was working on the rest of my homework, making sure it was done. Its not like it really matters my teachers don't even acknowledge me anymore, and that's perfectly fine with me. I heard Charlie turn on the sports channel. You know, it's kind of sad that my own father has given up on talking to me.

Monday morning I got and went to school, I don't even really pay attention to what I wear. I think it was some jeans and a plain brown t-shirt. But what was weird, was that everything had seemed more defined. Like my eyesight multiplied tenfold. Weird, right?

When I got to school I could hear all the whispers about me. Was it just me, or did they get louder? Maybe I'm just imagining things. As usual my classes were just a blur. They all became the same thing. I really don't remember learning anything. But whatever.

As I entered my last class, gym, I silently prayed that I wouldn't get hurt today. I went into the locker room, I walked up to my locker with my gym clothes in it and started changing. I faintly registered all the other girls walking in and changing. I didn't really like changing in front of everyone because I don't eat a lot anymore, so I was abnormally skinny, and even worse, everyone knew why. I pulled my shirt over my head and I heard several gasps all over the room. I was really hoping that maybe everyone was really just looking at some one else like Jessica or something. But no such luck.

"_Oh. My. God. What happened to her?"_

"_Holy crap. Look at her."_

"_Bella's back looks sick!"_

I quickly threw on my gym shirt and shorts and I left as fast as I could. I couldn't take everyone looking at me and whispering to each other while I heard them. I knew how I looked, well my front part at least, you could see hip bones jutting out, and you could see my ribs too. I didn't look at my back, but I could only imagine. I groaned internally as I saw what we were starting this week. Gymnastics. Oh joy! And we had a substitute. Ugh.

We were all sitting going through the basics, like back flips, cartwheels, and handstands. The teacher called Jessica up to do a handstand. She told her the instructions.

"Wait, I can't go up against the wall?" Jessica asked in a panicked voice. Hell, I would panic too.

"No Jessica you can't. Now do as I instructed." The teacher barked. I saw fear rise in Jessica's eyes. Well she did as she was told and kept her hand stand for a matter of about 2 seconds. Then she continued to keep falling and ended up slamming her butt down on the mats. I giggled a little internally while everyone else burst out laughing, along with the teacher.

"Get back to your seat Miss Stanley." the teacher said while still chuckling a little.

The teacher barked at Lauren to try a cartwheel. That was simply hilarious. She started out fine but then just landed on her butt. Hard. She stared groaning in pain,

"Oww! Oh my god. I think I broke it. Oh my god I broke my BUTT!!" She screamed. The rest of the class burst out laughing as she continued to ramble. And surprisingly I giggled even more. What? It was really funny.

After the class settled down the teacher had to pick someone to do a back flip. I wonder who it is. I really just want to see someone fall again.

"Swan! Get up here and show us how it's done." She barked at me. I was flabbergasted. You could tell she was a sub no one ever called on me. Not any more. And she obviously doesn't know of my lack of coordination. "NOW!" she yelled.

"Wait. You can't be serious. I can't do a back flip. Are you out of your mind" I said. I heard people gasp whether it was because of what I said or just because they heard me talk at all. I regretted what I said after the teacher's face turned red with anger.

"You will do as I say and that is final. Especially after you took attitude." She said with authority. Wow. Rude much? I mean who does she think she is, my mother? Well it's not like mine ever yelled at me like that. Whatever. I guess I get to fall again.

I, very reluctantly I might add, got and attempted to do what I saw on T.V. once. Which is pretty much throwing myself backwards and maybe put my hands up to make it look like I actually tried. So, I bent my knees, with my hands over my head, sprang up, and arched my back…._hopefully this will work_...HOLY CRAP… I landed on my hands upside down. In my mind I started freaking out wondering the hell was going on. Well, that was until I my legs started downward towards the ground in front of me. I landed softly on my feet and brought myself upright again. Holy…did I just…oh my god…I just did…a ...a…a back flip. How in the world did I just do a back flip when I couldn't walk through the front door without tripping over it? What is happening to me?

I heard several gasps and 'oh my god's when I was done. I think I was more shocked then any of them put together. I looked around to find everyone had their jaws on the floor, including the teacher. But, before anyone could say anything the bell rang. I sent a silent prayer up thanking God. I ran to the locker room and changed and left before anyone could say anything.

I hopped in my truck and drove home as fast as I could without causing my truck to breakdown. Meanwhile, my mind was working a hundred miles an hour.

What just happened? How in the world did I do that? What is happening to me? Why is this happening_…you have been chosen…_What the heck? Where did that come from? Oh…that came from dream. But what do me doing a back flip have anything to do with that weird dream. This is so confusing. I can't do this; I don't even know what to make of any of this anyway. Agh!

I got out of my truck after I pulled into the driveway. I walked into the house and decided to have something to eat before I took a very long shower. I walked into the kitchen and made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Simple.

I went upstairs and started to undress in the bathroom and started the water and I made sure it was really hot. I probably hurt myself doing that flip. When I fully stripped I stepped into the burning water that was already fogging my bathroom. A burning sensation caused by the water cascaded down my bare back making it tense and then quickly relaxed. I let the water unravel the knots that were plaguing my shoulders and upper back. I washed my body slowly, enjoying the burn. It hurt but in a good way. I lathered my hair with shampoo, rinsed, and then the same with the conditioner. I stayed a few more moments and then grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me. I walked into my room and fished out some pajama pants, I found some black and blue plaid ones. I dropped the towel and put them on, I was looking for I t-shirt when I realized the burning sensation from the hot water hadn't stopped._ How odd._ I settled for a black tank top. Notice the dark colors.

I was about to slip on the tank top when I caught a slight glimpse of my reflection. I gasped, loudly. Holy hell. My no eating and not sleeping soundly did definitely not lead to a muscular body. I had defined abs that made it look like I did 500 crunches a night. Whoa. I looked at my arms and flexed the muscle; they definitely seemed bigger, by a lot. Even my legs looked like they had more muscle after I pulled my pants down for further inspection. It was like some had injected me with steroids. Maybe this is what they all were talking about in the locker room. I turned around to see if anything else changed and almost fainted.

I had huge set of angel wings painted on my back. They reached from the top of my back, by my shoulders and neck, all the way down to the two dimples there on my lower back, right above my back. They curled inward at the end. I watched as they glowed red. Is that why my back is burning? The burning slowly cooled. I gazed at my back in the mirror as the wings changed from glowing bright red on my skin, as if it was branding me, to black etching on my flesh. It looked beautiful. They were beautiful. I couldn't believe what I just witnessed. I mean-…

I must be loosing my mind. Maybe I am hallucinating. Oh I get it, it's another dream. I pinched my self like six times. This is not happening.

WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!

The never ending and never answered damn question.

I put my clothes back on and continued to think about what was going on with me. I didn't understand what was happening. I didn't know what to do. And I didn't know how to stop it. Why do I have an unnerving feeling that this all tied to my weird dream.

I walked into the backyard and sat on the swing set I had from when I was little and came here for the summer. I was swinging back and forth while I recapped everything that happened over the past few days.

1. Very weird dream that made absolutely no sense.

2. I, miraculously, found my way to the meadow, by a 'gut feeling'

3. Jake flipped out, saying something about my eyes.

4. My eyesight and hearing seemed to improve.

5. I did a back flip, which proves that my balance has improved, immensely.

6. Finally, my body changed, big time, into something a lot more muscular and an angel wing tattoo appeared covering my whole back.

Wow. Interesting. This is really strange. I wonder if I should someone._ Like who? _Good point. Alright, I obviously can't tell anyone. I guess the only logical thing to do, is to wait and see what else happens.

I jumped about three feet up off the swing when I heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello, anyone?" I asked as I cautiously made my way over to the sound. I saw bright, piercing eyes looking back at me through the bush. I gasped as I realized it was the white tiger from my dream. I started backing away slowly, and in return, the gorgeous, yet terrifying tiger stalked out of the bush towards me. The look it was giving me, was the one I would compare to look a vampire gave while looking for lunch. Like I was its prey.

_Grrr._

It growled. I looked behind to make sure I wouldn't hit anything if I ran. Big mistake. I looked back at the tiger as it pounced on me and I was brought into the darkness I always liked, because I couldn't fell pain. And that was the last thing I remember.


	5. Oh my!

**Disclaimer: I so wish I did, but I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 5

I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't move. I was terrified. The last image in my head was that gorgeous yet, ferocious white tiger, teeth barred, claws deadly, pouncing on me and then that's it. No pain. No feeling. No nothing. And it was scaring me. I didn't know what was going on. I don't think I am dead, am I? If I was, would I be forever lost in my subconscious like I am now? Would I ever feel anything? See anything? Hear anything?

What is that? What is that bright light? I can feel everything coming back to me now. My legs, arms, head, fingers, everything. I still couldn't hear anything, well maybe there was nothing to hear. I tried with all my strength to open my eyes. The harder I tried the brighter the light was but it wasn't normal. Its like when you lay in the sun and close your eyes and you can tell whether or not your light is being blocked or not.

My eyes fluttered open as an intense bright, white light came in contact with my eyes. I quickly shut my eyes again and groaned. I couldn't tell where I was. The millisecond my eyes were open they were blinded by the light.

"Shhh. Its ok. Everything is going to be fine, but I need you to open your eyes Isabella." A heavenly, caring voice told me.

My eyes fluttered once again and I they came in contact with a sight they have seen once before. The woman from my dreams was looking lovingly at me. The same look I have seen Esme give me. The look only a mother could give. Now that I got a closer look at her I could see her beautiful and gentle features. Before she wasn't as close, but I could see a reddish color to her hair along with the light brown. It flowed around her as a halo almost. Her bright green eyes looked at me with a soft expression.

"Hello. My name is Liz. And I am only here to help you" she said in a gentle voice. "Do you know why I am here?" she asked. I shook my head at her and she continued to explain. "Well I am here to help you. I'm just going to come right out and say it. I am an angel and I have been sent to help you." I must have looked at her like she was crazy because she let out a soft laugh.

" You were in my dream, the same woman?" I asked when I came back to my senses and could talk. She nodded. "You said I was Chosen, what does that mean exactly?"

"Well essentially you had a different destiny, but someone interfered with that and so we had to adjust yours to fit." I nodded for her to continue as I contemplated who the one to mess up my destiny was. "Now you have to fulfill not only your original destiny, but your new one as well.

"Now I can't really tell you what exactly both of them are, its against the rules. But I can tell once you have fulfilled them and I can help you along the way, give you subtle hints. I can also tell you what you are now, and what you are meant to do." Liz explained. I nodded for her to continue. "There are only a very few that are Chosen. But each of them have different things that makes them who they are, such as powers, and what they are meant to do. You, for example, are what we call a Protector. Protectors are meant to equalize, if you will, the balance. You have to, literally, protect the balance between vampires and shape shifters. You, Isabella, were chosen to protect the balance of those two. It is a great responsibility. Do you understand?" she finished.

"Um, yeah I think so. I mean, I understand. I do have a question though." I said

"Well that is part of the reason that I am here, to answer your questions." She said soothingly.

"So what makes me who I am?" I asked. I wanted to know what I am and what I was to do. I needed something to keep me occupied so I wouldn't over think things like why they left. I mean, sure maybe he doesn't love me, but what about everyone else. People like Esme can't lie about being that loving and caring, it just wasn't them, she was too sincere._ Shut up Bella, you're over thinking again._ I rest my case.

"Okay, well you know that you are facing vampires and shape shifters, which we know you have experience with-"

"Wait. I don't know any shape shifters, I know a werewolf, but not shape shifter." I said while I sat there confused.

"Honey, most of the werewolves are extinct, almost all have been killed. Your friend is a shape shifter, but passed down through generations, the wolf is what they shape shift into. Understand?" I nodded wanting to get on to what I was to do. " As I was saying, we know you have experience with both of them. You, Miss Bella Swan, are a mixture of both, except more powerful. You have the strength and agility of a vampire." So that explains some things, like the back flip and no tripping lately. " But your strength is more enhanced. You will also stop aging and have immortality, but that is kind of standard. The animal that you shape shift into is a white tiger."

I gasped.

"You mean to tell me that that white tiger from my dream and the same one that pounced on me is what I turn into?" I asked incredulously. She started shaking her head.

"No sweetheart, that was, technically, you. It was like you were seeing you, almost like an incarnation. Okay, so now that's all cleared up. I should probably tell you that there is another thing in the mix. You are an amazing person and really have a heart of gold-"

"No I don't. I'm really not that amazing. I am just a plain person. I am really nothing special." I interrupted her. I was trying to be honest, cause I really am nothing special.

"Oh, but you really are, and do not try to argue with me. You are an amazing person, with a beautiful soul, which is why you are also part angel, or some people like to call a white lighter. Due to the circumstances though, your powers had to be um…adjusted, you could say. See, normal angels are only able to heal humans. But you are able to heal mythical creatures, and mythical creatures only. You are also capable of orbing." Liz continued.

_Orbing?_

I shot her a confused look.

"Orbing is a way of transportation. It looks like swirling blue lights." She explained.

I have to say that this was a lot to take in, but if we were talking I still had questions.

"What about the angel wings, why did they show up? I'm still confused." I said, anxious to get any answers.

"Oops. I forgot to mention that you have features about representing what you are. Trademarks, you could say. Your eye color will change from your warm chocolate brown to some piercing blue ones to represent the white tiger within. The angel wings tattoo, obviously, represent your inner angel. And you have fangs to represent you vampire." She finished. I sat there stunned.

_Fangs!? Was she kidding? Vampires don't have fangs!_

"Wait! Vampires don't have fangs. Are you crazy?" I asked. Maybe she was losing her mind.

"Well I know it is kind of cliché, but that's the way it is, I don't know why but I don't make the rules. You should also know that your powers will grow. We only give you what you need. For instance, you shield, it's a mental shield, but if it needs to, the elders will expand to a physical one as well, if you need it." she explained. Okay, well at least she wasn't crazy. But I still had some questions.

"You said that I had to keep the balance between vampires and shape shifters, correct?" she nodded. "Okay, so how exactly will I know when to be there to fix a situation?" I asked, confused.

"Well you will get a premonition. But instead of seeing the future, you see what is happening and where it is, so you orb there and diffuse the situation." Liz said. Well that sounds cool.

"What about the whole shape shifting thing. How does that work? Do my emotions play any part in that?" I asked. Would I be like Jake? Would be able to control it? Speaking of control, what about the thirst? I started to panic and I think she noticed because she tried to soothe me.

"Hey, just calm down we will work through this and everything will be fine just trust me ok?" I nodded, starting to calm down immediately due to her motherly and reassuring voice. "Okay, well you emotions do have an effect on your shape shifting, but not as severely, but they do play a part. It would take a lot of anger to make you shift." She answered my question.

"Well what about my…um…dietary...habits?" I asked, unsure. Almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Well because of the mix that you are, and how much they clash, you actually eat like a human. I mean we can't have an angel going around drinking humans, or animals" she explained. At least I won't have to worry about that. "I should also tell you that you are moving to San Francisco to live with the Charmed Ones. But you can't see your family anymore. I'm sorry but that's just the way it is." She apologized.

I gasped. I could feel my eyes filling up with that salty water that would stain my cheeks. And pretty soon the tears were flowing freely. I loved my family, I wish I could at least say I was sorry for how I have been acting. I wanted to say sorry. I wanted to say goodbye. And I wanted to tell them I loved them. But, sadly this is what I had to do. I didn't get a choice, just like the Cullens. I had to what I had to do. I had a lot more responsibility than anyone else. And, as of right now, it was only me, I had no support system. I nodded for her to continue. I could tell she knew that I understood.

"The Charmed Ones, now they are witches, they are sorta like you. They fight demons, and they protect the power of good and to keep the balance between the power of good and evil. They are good witches, so you won't need to worry about them. We are sending you to live with them because you need to start training, you can help them with killing demons that is completely up to you. But I will tell you it will help immensely. There are three of them. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. They can tell you their powers when you meet them. They will also help with your powers, they are there to help. You can stay as long as you like. They will explain anymore things that you don't understand or you have questions on. Are there any I can help with now?" she asked me. Frankly, this was all too much for me to handle. Vampires and werewolves or shape shifters or whatever they are, I could handle those. But angels, witches, and **demons**! That is certainly a lot to handle. I think I need some time to digest a little

"I think I need some time. This is a lot more than finding out about vampires and shape shifters. So, I think I will just move in with them and then if I have questions I will make sure to ask them." I answered.

She nodded. "Alright, well I should go. When you wake, you will be in San Francisco. We have to fake your death. But, all in good time you will be settled. I know it's a lot to take in so think, think long and hard, and I shall see you soon. Have fun meeting the Charmed Ones, they truly are wonderful witches and will help you a lot." She said. I couldn't help but feel comforted and she took me into a gentle hug.

She pulled back and slowly drifted backwards until she was just a faint outline of the caring woman who just turned my world upside down. As she disappeared I could feel my self drifting back into the lovely blackness of unconsciousness. The place where the pain didn't exist. The place where everything and everyone left me alone. Except one person I didn't want to leave me alone.

But I couldn't dwell on that. I now had bigger things to worry about. Like witches and angels and demons. Oh my!


End file.
